Three Girls (History of Margovya)
This article is about the Margovyan TV series. For the American TV series, see Three Girls (A Different Channel). |Row 3 title=Starring |Row 3 info= (2003-2004) |Row 4 title=Opening theme |Row 4 info="Friends Forever" by |Row 5 title=Country of origin |Row 5 info= |Row 6 title=Original language(s) |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title=No. of seasons |Row 7 info=4 |Row 8 title=No. of episodes |Row 8 info=88 ( ) }} Three Girls is a Margovyan which aired on Let's Talk Margovya, created by . The series follows the experiences of three young women, Dmitriya Mayamanova ( ), Emilya Bansutina ( ) and Selina Normalova ( ) as they struggle to make it big in Margovya's City of the Stars, Ciudad del Celebridad. The series, produced by Love Is Chemistry Productions (a division of Cortesova Pictures), debuted on February 4, 2001, in and concluded on June 22, 2004 after airing four seasons and 88 episodes. The series received generally positive reviews from critics, and has been dubbed as a "guilty pleasure" by many media outlets. The show's instant and widespread success is widely credited with the launch of the trio's respective careers together with the success of their band . The series was initially aimed at the age 11-20 bracket, but as the series progressed and the humor in the show became more ribald and adult-oriented, it received criticism of being a bad influence to young viewers. On September 21, 2016, it was announced that a fifth season of the show will be made and produced by the production company K. Akayev and Associates, which was founded and is owned by Arigov, Atolova, Kalinina, Kumilyova, and Adam Yaneyev. Conception , the famous Margovyan transsexual actress and former politician, is credited as both the series' creator and th executive producer. The show is produced by Love Is Chemistry Productions, in association with Let's Talk Margovya Studios. It is filmed at Marko Mendayov Studios in Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky. Cortesova originally came up with the concept after watching a concert. Cortesova was reportedly impressed with the connection and chemistry between the three girls that she was immediately inspired to create a story about their relationship with each, and how strong the bonds between them are. Cortesova originally offered the series concept to MNBN, who rejected the series because a young adult-focused sitcom was not in their network's future plans. After being rejected by MNBN, Cortesova pitched the proposal to Let's Talk Margovya, which was more open to the series. LTM commissioned a pilot episode, but the project almost fell through when Cortesova and Tidzhomov Music Records failed to come to a conclusive agreement about Atolova, Kalinina and Kumilyova's schedules. The pilot episode was well-received by test audiences, leading LTM to commission a ten-episode primer, and when ratings for the show exceeded all expectations by the time that the fifth episode was broadcast, LTM picked up the series for a full season of 22 episodes. Opening sequence The theme song for Three Girls is "Friends Forever" written and performed by Not So Socialist, and produced by Denis Tidzhomov. Tidzhomov also composed the music cues to signify scene changes and commercial breaks. The song's lyrics describes the bonds of the three girls' friendship, and how they are unbreakable even despite all the challenges to their friendship. The full-length version of the song, which is 3 minutes and 45 seconds long, was originally part of Not So Socialist's debut self-titled album. For the TV version of the theme, which lasts only 50 seconds, only one stanza and the chorus is used. The opening sequence for the first two seasons shows episode clips of the characters while their names are shown on the bottom side of the screen. The clips are timed so that the girl currently singing her verse is also displayed on the screen. Most of the clips are from the episodes that were produced during the initial ten-episode run approved by LTM. The only changes in the sequence for the second season were the replacement of episode clips and the addition of the LTM logo to the show's title logo. Starting in season three, when Lev Arigov was promoted to the main cast, the sequence had clips of him added on to the usual clip show, and he recorded new rap vocals specifically for the opening sequence of the show. To also mark the move from a teen-oriented to an adult-oriented show, the sequence was edited to minimize the use of special effects, instead relying on practical effects to its maximum. Premise Three Girls chronicles the adventures of three girls and close friends as they venture out into the world of fame and stardom in Ciudad del Celebridad. The trio consists of Emilya Bansutina ( ), a self-described "former child pop star" with an implied ; Dmitriya Mayamanova ( ), the pampered daughter of a business mogul who wants to experience the world outside of her family's riches; and Selina Normalova ( ), an aspiring singer hoping to get her big break while working at her family's diner. Storylines In season 1, the trio are staying together at an apartment above Selina's family's diner. The three of them are close friends and sometimes perform together as a house band at the diner during selected nights. During one of these performances, their band is discovered by noted talent scout and manager Conrada Kaberyova ( ), and he offers them a chance to become Margovya's next biggest stars. Godofredo remembers Emilya as Remedios Calsoncios, the on-stage "daughter" of the singer known only as "The Artist We Call Billy Ray". Emilya tells Conrada that "The Artist We Call Billy Ray" is actually her real-life father, Vilyelmo Bansutin, who has squandered away his riches from his days as a singer by joining and becoming a historical reenactor with a particular focus in the Margovian Civil War. At the same time, Conrada recalls that Dmitriya is the daughter of Foma Mayamanov, head and owner of the biggest agricultural company in Margovya. The two girls whom Conrada recognized ask her not to divulge their real identities. Conrada agrees, on the condition that they agree to take stage names while performing as part of their band. In season 2, Conrada reveals that she had discovered another new talent which she hopes to integrate into the group: drummer and rapper Kornil "Koriy" Bakstrov ( ). The three girls are initially reluctant to accept Koriy into their group, but after making him go through a series of humiliating "initiation rites", the trio eventually warms to Koriy and finally accept him into the band, just in time for Conrada to announce that the band's debut album is a massive hit, and that they are now all famous. Season 3 begins with the trio's life having become the focus of a reality TV program, arranged and produced by none other than Conrada. The show then begins alternating between the trio's lives behind the camera as well as the show-within-a-show also titled "Three Girls". Issues that occur "off-camera" begin to find their way to the show-within-a-show, or sometimes vice versa. Their families also become heavily involved in the series, and Emilya and Dmitriya's true identities as Remedios Calsoncios and the heiress of the Mayamanov fortune respectively are outed in different episodes. Finally, in season 4, the three girls' fame has fizzled out, and Conrada finally accepts that she can no longer do anything with the trio. Koriy tries one more time to make their group famous again by buying a nearly bankrupt airline using all of the band's remaining money and rebuilding the airline from the ground up. But after a few run-ins with the authorities and even the American convince Koriy to sell on the airline for a nominal one Margovyan margot, he then finds out that their families bought the airline and have now made it one of the most profitable airlines in South America. Faced with this kind of stupid decision, the three girls and Koriy sit down and ponder about what other stupid decisions they had made, up to and including agreeing to sign for Conrada and becoming popular for only one to two years. In the end, it is Selina who finally admits that she doesn't regret one single decision that she made over the past four years, and the others follow suit. Dmitriya suggests that if ever they should make another stupid decision once again, then they should do it together, as a group. Koriy then points to a nearby military recruiting station, suggesting that their next stupid decision may be to join the army. The season, and the series itself, ends with a flash-forward into the "somewhat distant future" as Koriy, now fully decked out in military gear, fires at unseen enemies from a trench and shouts, "This is the worst decision I've ever made!" Characters Main * as Dmitriya "Demi" Mayamanova * as Emilya "Miley" Bansutina * as Selina "Selena" Normalova * as Kornil "Cory" Bakstrov Recurring * as Conrada Kaberyova * as Vilyelmo "Billy Ray" Bansutin * as Amanda Bansutina * as Yakov "Jackson" Bansutin * as Ieronim "Jerry" Normalov * as Teresa Normalova * as Ustin "Justin" Normalov * as Maksim "Max" Normalov * as Foma "Loki" Mayamanov * as Ruslana "Brooke" Mayamanova * as Viktor "Vic" Bakstrov * as Lyudmila Bakstrova * as Voron "Raven" Bakstrova * as Lydia "Lilly" Trukhacheva * as Oleg "Oliver" Okinenko * as Arfista "Harper" Finkelstein * as Karl "Chad" Bondarenko * as Tanya "Tawni" Olenova * as Nikolai "Nico" Kharchenko * as Granit "Grady" Mikhailovsky * as Nikita "Newt" Lvov * as Milena "Mina" Aksumbeyeva Sequels After going off the air in 2004, there were plans to create a Three Girls motion picture, but the project did not go ahead until at least 2008, when the movie that would eventually become was greenlit by LTM. So far, there have been two movies that are directly tied to the series, and one movie that is essentially a spin-off. However, following the announcement that the four main stars were planning to pick up Three Girls for a fifth season, it was announced that the movies would no longer be considered canon to the show, rather existing as an "alternate narrative universe" where the four main characters' lives went a little differently than what is seen in the series. ''Three Queens'' :Main article: The Three Girls have indeed enlisted in the Margovyan Army, and they are now stationed over in New Marginalia as part of clean-up operations against Communist and Spanish rebels, as well as drug cartels and smugglers using the province as a gateway into Margovya. While interrogating a prisoner, the girls discover a map leading to a secret cache of money from a recently killed drug lord. The girls plan to steal the money for themselves, but first they have to go through the cartel members guarding the village where the money is stashed. The girls bring in Koriy as well as a mysterious man ( ) who claims to know a secret way into the village. After an intense firefight, the girls and Koriy steal the money and divide it among themselves, only to find out that the mysterious man who helped them had also helped himself to their money, taking what he deemed to be his cut of the profit. ''In Deep Sh*t'' :Main article: After foiling a robbery attempt with a long rifle, Koriy decides to opt for psychological treatment for the nightmares he suffered during his time with the Margovyan Army. The three girls go with him to Llamadovskaya to support him in his decision to seek treatment. However, before they could get to their destination, they are forced off-road by gangsters affiliated with Vilyelmo Askarov ( ), the most-wanted cartel leader in South America. Askarov wants the girls to find Fructuoso "Fruity" Arellano ( ), the man who helped them steal the money from a dead drug lord just three years ago. Askarov reveals that Arellano is a rival of his and wants him dead for stealing a large amount of gold from one of Askarov's deals, and Askarov kidnaps Koriy to ensure the girls' cooperation. The girls find Fruity in a border town and convinces him to take them to where he hid Askarov's gold. They break into a villa and take the gold, only for Fruity to double-cross them once again and run off with the gold. The villa turns out to be Askarov's, and the gold within his share, which Fruity has now stolen. Askarov orders the girls to find Fruity wherever he is, or else. The girls finally locate Fruity in Ciudad del Celebridad and capture him for Askarov, but then Fruity is set free by Mileya and shoots Askarov and his bodyguard dead. Fruity tells the girls and Koriy to get away as they are not involved in his war with Askarov ''Three Agents'' :Main article: Three Agents Category:Margovya Category:History of Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Media